Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Ripjaws
Ripjaws is a Piscciss Volann from the planet, Piscciss. Appearance Ripjaws appears shares a number of traits of Earth aquatic life, alligators, eels, anglerfish and sharks. He has shark teeth, has a tail like a mermaid when underwater, and has a phosphorescent light on his head. He is able to breathe underwater, and is usually the best alien for to use in defeating water-based villains. Ripjaws can swim at high speeds with amazing agility, and can also withstand amazing pressure. His luminescent angler allows him to see in dark areas. Ripjaws can breathe on land depending on its age. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his tail now has green stripes. His teeth have a look that is similar to the original series kind. He has his original series angler. His gills have a slight opening. He has green stripes on his cuffs. He wears the Omnimatrix IV symbol on his upper chest. In Ben 10: Legends of the Omnitrix, his appearance has changed drastically. The fin on his head is bigger. He always has a tail and legs. He has pupils. He has green shoulder pads and a green collar. He is more muscular and he can spend longer out of water. Abilities Ripjaws uses his claw-tipped fins and razor-sharp teeth to attack enemies with strength superior to a person. Similar to a snake's eating habits, Ripjaws can unhinge his lower jaw to swallow large objects in a single bite. He can transform his legs into a tail when he's underwater, by bringing both of his legs underneath the bla ck loincloth coming down. Weaknesses Ripjaws's greatest weakness is his inability to stay out of water from too long, requiring water to keep him from dehydrating. As a result, Ben often takes action by claiming nearby water sources (e.g. hosepipes). Ripjaws has a pair of webbed feet inside his tail, which can temporarily keep him on land for a few minutes. There is a suit that allows Ripjaws to walk on land. The device covers the gills on his neck giving it water. With this Ripjaws can walk on land not worrying about the need of water and dehydrating. Ben 10 omniverse force Ben 10: Ultimate Heroes Miguel 10: pokeyugifusion He has the body and face of the gem knight tourmaline, the legs, and teeth of ripjaws, and the wings of dustox. He has his OS look but has a green and black loincloth and the Powermatrix on his chest John Smith 10 Ripjaws appears as one of John's original 10 aliens. Appearances By John *Techadon Resistance (first appearance) *The Omnitrix (x4) *Wes Out *Back With a Vengeance (John Smith 10) *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 *The Purge (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) By Rob Lucci *John Smith 10 vs. the Negative 10 Part 2 (goes Ultimate) By Kevin *They Lurk Below (John Smith 10) (goes Ultimate) Galactic Battle By John *Deep (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) *Alone (John Smith 10) *Trip to Naboo By Ultimate John *Ultimate John (episode) Distant Worlds By John *Be Afraid of the Dark (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (accidental transformation) By Ultimate John *Checkmate (John Smith 10) (in John's head) Phantom Watch *Wanted (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) (goes Ultimate) *New Chess Pieces (episode) *When Heroes Collide Part 1 (accidental transformation; selected alien was Grey Meteor) By Warmatrix Drone *Swamp and Forest (drone by Phantom) By Albedo *Double or Nothing (John Smith 10) Ancient Times *Sucked In (first re-appearance) *Sea of Monsters *Revenge of the Gods (goes Ultimate) Spacewalker By John *White Lotus (first re-appearance) (by clone 2) *Into the Wind (by clone 2) By Ben *Knights of the Earth (accidental transformation; selected alien was Diamondhead) Kingdom Hearts By Phantom X *End of the World Part 3 (first re-appearance) By John *Atlantica Part 1 (x2) *Atlantica Part 2 (x2) John Smith 10: Final Fantasy Ripjaws first appears with Echo Echo, after the fusion alien Echojaws is split. Appearances Summoned by Shinra *Break In By John *Mythril Mines *Ghost of the Past *Lifestream *Change in Plans *Down, Down, Down Jax 10 He is one of Jax's original ten aliens. Appearances In Uncle Stephano (episode) Jax uses him to fight a robot. Ben 10,000 Rises In Ben 10,000 Rises, Ripjaws looks like he does in Omniverse but with the Ultimatrix on his chest. He appears in A Fish in The Sea where he fights robotic seahorses. Appearances *A Fish in The Sea Ben 12 In Ben 12, Ripjaws looks like his OS self, except he has green eyes, he wears a black thingy that covers his chest, neck, and jaw. He wears wristbands and he has the Omnitrix on the center of his chest. Apperances *Eye of the Storm Den 10: Prototrix Adventures He looks exactly like in OS,but swampy green parts are reaplaced with dark blue parts. Ben 100 Ripjaws is one of the few aliens with clothes. Echo Echo Omnivurs: He has his origonal series look only green eyes, green Omnitrix and has a rounded head he appeared in "The Echo Team Begins". Ben 10: The Omniwars Ben first uses Ripjaws in ''Old Plumber and the Sea to face Fistina, Bubble Helmet, and Kraab. He is voiced by Eric Bauza. Ben 10: Dimensional Warriors Voice: Fred Tatasciore Appearances *TBA Terry 12 He was unlocked by accident in The Widening Gyre (Terry 12). Appearances *The Widening Gyre (Terry 12) (accidental transformation selected alien was Jetray) *Cruise Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Factorial Doom (first reappearance, x2) *Quest to Conquer Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed Unknown Ben 10: Ultimate Omniverse By 17-year old Ben Unknown By 11-year old Ben Unknown Ben 10: The Omniwars *Old Plumber and the Sea (first re-appearance) *The Reification of Eunice Ben 10: Alien destroyer *He was metioned in There were 10, now there's 20 part 1 Ben 10: Legend of Ken Ripjaws appears in the series Ben 10: Legend of Ken. He is one of Ken's original 10 aliens and one of the three canon aliens in that group. He returns to his original series appearnce. Appearances- *TBA Trivia *Ripjaws shares characteristics of many earth animals **He has alligator like teeth **His body is streamlined like an eel's **He has an anglerfish's lure **His mouth works similar to a tigerfish's ***For a visual of how that works: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5suFzGscPck Gallery 100 0397.JPG|Ripjaws in BTROE Ben 10 Poster Ripjaws by Jackademus.jpg Ripjaws.gif Smripjaws.png|Ripjaws in Noah 10: Super Matrix. Ripjaws K10.PNG|Ripjaws in Kurt 10 133px-RipjawsUltimateAlien.png Ripjaws.jpg|Keith as Ripjaws RFRJ.png|Ripjaws in Rex 14 Dennis As Ripjaws.jpg|Dennis as Ripjaws Ripjaws Ben 100.png|In Ben 100|link=Ben 100 (Series) BTDW Ripjaws.png|Ripjaws in BTDW POTO Ripjaws For Ulti.png|In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse BTE Ripjaws.png|Ripjaws in BTE Ripjaws10000.jpg|Ripjaws in Ben 10 Aliens Unleashed B10 Unbound- Ripjaws For UltimateEchoEchoFan09 .jpg|In Unbound Ripja.png|Ripjaws in Ben 71 BTDW Ripjaws.png Ripjaws Char.png Ripjaws ov by kamiko66.jpg Ripjaws R.PNG Austen 14,000 as ripjaws.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensBen10UltimateAlienUltimatrixAliensRipjaws.png J10BOTJCanonOmnitrixAliensOriginalSeriesOmnitrixAliensRipjaws.png Blue Ripjaws For Dilluscus .jpg RipjawsRequest.png Alien Matrix Ripjaws.png Omnitrix showing Ripjaws.jpg Caleb 13 as Ripjaws with tail.png Caleb 13 as Ripjaws.png RipjawsAlbedo.png Ripjaws nrg by chad10art-d36i6ku.jpg Pose of Ripjaws.png